How the revolution flame died
by Salamandra Black
Summary: Últimos momentos en la vida de Enjorlas y Grantaire. ONE-SHOOT. R X G para algunos, nada para otros.


Enjorlas sentía que le faltaba la respiración mientras subía a toda velocidad las escaleras . No se detuvo un instante, no ese día. Haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de "alto" y "traidor" de los soldados siguió subiendo los peldaños, sintiendo cómo si volara, a penas dando tiempo a posar sus pies en la madera. Se oyeron disparos, una bala acertó en la barandilla dónde segundos antes había estado su mano.

Jadeando llegó al último piso y paró, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se asomó a la ventana rota y dio una gran bocanada de aire, grabando en su memoria la imagen del cielo parisino para siempre. Se giró, los guardias lo rodeaban apuntándole con los mosquetes, los últimos rostros que le verían con vida. Se apartó un mechón rubio de la frente y les sostuvo la mirada uno por uno, recorriendo sus rostros con los ojos, sin dejarse intimidar. Ellos, que no luchaban por el pueblo sino por un sueldo y prestigio seguro. Que iban en contra de sus propios derechos en defensa de quienes les privaban de la libertad, luchando en contra de su propia gente, esos eran los verdaderos traidores. ¿Cómo podían ir en contra de su propia patria?

Oh, Enjorlas añoraba una Francia libre, dónde reinara la fraternidad y todos los hombres y mujeres fueran tratados por igual. Esa era la Francia por la cual merecía morir, con tal de lograr su propósito, por la república y por ver sus sueños cumplidos. Se preparó para morir, apretando los puños y afrontando a sus asesinos con dignidad. Pero la escena se vio interrumpida por un estruendo que venía de la puerta tapiada a su derecha. Momentos después aparecía, tosiendo y con la camisa llena de sangre, Grantaire. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición y miró a Enjorlas, los ojos verde brillante escrutando los azules del rubio. Eran los ojos de un borracho que no teme a la muerte porque no tiene nada a lo que aferrarse, nada que perder.

_- Pensé que estabas en la barricada - _dijo Enjorlas alzando las cejas inquisitivamente. El moreno sacudió la cabeza y fue a situarse a su lado.

- _¿Lo permites? - _

_- No deberías morir por una causa que crees perdida y una guerra que no es la tuya -_replicó Enjorlas- _no crees en esto, admítelo y vete._

_- ¿A caso no es mi guerra aquella por la cuál he luchado haciendo valer mis derechos? Nunca fue una causa perdida. Y aunque no crea posible que exista el mundo ideal dónde todos somos iguales, hay otra cosa mucho más importante que eso. Creo en ti, Enjorlas. _

Ambos amigos compartieron una sonrisa, y no hizo falta nada más. El sonido de los seguros de las escopetas y un "carguen!" en medio del cuál Enorlas le tomó la mano, aferrándose firme y seguro, dejando perplejo a Grantaire. El borracho pesimista que toleraba las reuniones de _les amis del ABC _sólo por pereza de no salir a buscarse otro bar, que disfrutaba molestando a Enjorlas con réplicas ingeniosas cuándo el susodicho estaba en medio de un discurso haciendo valer su don para la oratoria. Había luchado a su lado _sólo para patear unos cuantos traseros _y se había mantenido firme en su posición hasta el final, fiel a su causa cómo cualquier otro miembro. La Guardia Nacional estaba a punto de matarles a ambos y Grantaire sabía perfectamente lo que su compañero trataba de hacer.

_- ¿Rojo..? -_murmuró suave y algo indeciso.

-_ El poder de una mirada -_ fue la respuesta resuelta del rubio.

_- ¿__Negro ?_

_- La ceguera que una vez conocí. _

_- ¿Rojo ?_

_- Observas el paso del amanecer._

_- Negro! - _Grantaire alzó la voz a la espera del último verso, que pondría fin a sus vidas.

_- Elijo morir a tu lado._

Estaban muy cerca, sus hombros prácticamente se rozaban. Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice y miraron a sus asesinos de frente, sin nada que esconder.

- _VIVA LA REPÚBLICA DE FRANCIA ! _

Fue el último acto de rebeldía que cometieron, el último grito hacia la injusticia, palabras pronunciadas a coro que permanecieron en el aire cuándo el sonido de los disparos se alzó por encima de sus voces. Enjorlas sintió el impacto de las balas que les hizo retroceder, el metal abriéndose paso por su propio cuerpo y el sabor de la sangre en la boca. En el suelo, con los párpados entrecerrados y las manos todavía entrelazadas, alcanzó a distinguir el rostro de Grantaire a su lado, que yacía sin vida con una sonrisa permanente en la cara, cómo burlándose de todos hasta el final. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo oscuro de antaño, profundo y reflexivo a pesar de la bruma constante del alcohol, que tanto le caracterizaba. Por extraño que parezca este fue él último pensamiento antes de que la vista y la conciencia del rubio se nublaran debido al creciente dolor en el pecho y cerrara los ojos para siempre. Que era una pena el privar al mundo de semejantes ojos, y que él mismo no pudiera volver a verlos otra vez. Al menos, tuvo la suerte de ser el último.

* * *

**Hace poco que vi la película (la nueva, no la vieja) de Los Miserables, y debo decir que me enamoré al instante de estos dos. Y que, después de leer el libro y alguna que otra obra de teatro a medias, inevitablemente lo shippeo. Sí, lo se, shippeo todo lo que me pongáis delante. Pero es que estoy convencida de que Enjorlas y Grantaire se amaban. **

**A pesar de ello no escribí sobre amor directamente, porque no creo que realmente resultara así. No es el tipo de amor que surge y viven felices, ni siquiera del tipo en que se confiesan sus sentimientos. Pero ambos sabían lo que sentían respecto al otro, y creo que murieron con la certeza de que ambos sentían lo mismo, sin necesidad de palabras. Aquel último _do you permit it? _dio por concluido el asunto. **

**Pero es mi opinión, y cómo todas las personas en el mundo mundial y en el espacio que son seres conscientes racionales, la defiendo. Tengo mis razones. Dejando de lado esto, amé a estos dos personajes, sus personalidades, sus sentimientos y sus almas, independientemente de la relación de cualquier tipo que pudieran mantener.**

**Esto lo escribí en biología. Por ello espero que a mi profesora no le de por entrar en fanfiction. Soy mala estudiante y lo se.**

**Eso ha sido todo, un one-shoot que me ha partido el corazón. Si te gusta bien y si no, pues también. Pero, ¿a quién diablos no le gusta Grantaire?**


End file.
